1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state camera of the type which uses a solid-state memory as a recording medium for storing photographed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic still cameras of the type which require no moving mechanism as a means for recording/reproducing information (hereinafter referred to as "solid-state cameras") have recently received special attention in the field of cameras belonging to a generation which follows silver-salt type still cameras and video-floppy-disk type electronic still cameras. Electronic still cameras electronically handle image information, thereby facilitating real-time reproduction of a recorded image, transmission of images, computer-aided processing of images, electronic filing of images and the like. However, since such an electronic still camera employs as a recording medium a small magnetic sheet called a video floppy disk, it requires a moving part, such as a head loading mechanism, for positioning a magnetic head at an accuracy of some tens of microns to several hundred microns in track pitch. The necessity of moving parts of this kind leads to an increase in the manufacturing cost of cameras and also imposes limitations on use environments, operating speeds or the like. Similar problems are experienced with other recording media such as optical disks or opto-magnetic disks.
Solid-state cameras have been proposed in order to solve the above-described problems. FIG. 1 shows in schematic form the construction and arrangement of such a solid-state camera system. The illustrated solid-state camera system comprises a camera body 10, a memory cartridge 12 removably attached to the camera body 10 for storing image information, and a reproduction device 14 for reproducing information stored in the memory cartridge 12. The memory cartridge 12 comprises an IC memory device, a memory control circuit, and an electrical backup power source therefor. Connection between the memory cartridge 12 and the camera body 10 may be made by means of an ordinary metallic connector, a transmit coil, an optical coupler or the like. An image, photographed in the camera body 10, is stored in the memory cartridge 12 in a predetermined format. If the memory cartridge 12 is connected to the reproduction device 14 to store the stored image, electronic image data can be transmitted from the reproduction device 14 to a television monitor, a printer, a transmitter, a filing device or the like.
In the above-described conventional solid-state camera, since the memory cartridge 12 is removable from the camera body 10, perfect communication between the memory cartridge 12 and the camera body 10 must be assured. In addition, the memory cartridge 12 itself must not include an imperfect circuit or an electrical backup power source having an insufficient capacity. If a user actuates a release button without noting such an imperfection, no photographed image will be recorded and the photography will fail.